


Partings (I kinda need you)

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Not so happy ending, Partings, last goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that's good has to come to an end. But this never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partings (I kinda need you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L).



Ladybug sat down on the rooftop, letting her legs swing over the edge and stared down at the City of Lights. She should be happy tonight, excited, but she had a lump in her throat. She should be at her graduation party right now. She should be hugging Alya and dance with Adrien before she leaves – but it would phisically hurt. She wanted to spend her last day in Paris eyactly where she was now, staring at those lights, God, those lights.   
She knew that he would come – she felt it in her bones. His footsteps were inaudible, but she felt them behind her back as he approached her. Cat Noir cleared his throat. She had told him that she would be leaving tomorrow and the look on his face when he heard it would surely haunt her – a mixture of surprise and unwillingness to continue breathing. She didn't know what he had expected, did he really think that she would continue being Ladybug for the rest of her life and that they would grow old together? She didn't know, but again, she shouldn't be feeling guilty. She had told him that she was choosing her life, her real life over this. Her days as a wielder gave her scars on mind and body and she was ready to let go. To move on.   
He gave her an endlessly sad smile when she turned her head. She guessed that it was his normal smile now. He hadn't really been himself ever since the Hawkmoth scandal ended. She didn't want to contemplate on why the discovery of Hawkmoth's real identity had effected him so much. But sadly, lonely or not, Chat Noir would never fully recover from his injuries. She wonders what he says at home.  
'So this is it.' he said. He didn't sit down. He stood above her, right behind her back, as if trying to shield her with his body like he always did – after all this time – and tears swell in her eyes and roll down the slick fabric of her mask.  
'I guess it is, Chat.' she murmurs, so softly that the words are lost in the wind. He lets out a strange whine as he shifts to sit down close to her, a squeal of an injured animal. The thought of this – this coming to an end must've felt unreal to him until she had said it out loud.  
'I'm gonna miss it, you know.' he says, finally. 'This. You.'  
'I know.' the words feel heavy between her teath. 'But everything that's good has to come to an end, right?'  
'No. This doesn't.' he looks away, and Marinette swears that she can se a tear in the corner of his eye. Why wouldn't he cry, she thinks, when she's being so cruel to him. She should say that she's going to miss him too, but she can't think of the words to say. How do you say goodbye to someone who loves you?  
'So,' he tries to sound carefree, but he can't really do it anymore. 'where are you going? Leaving Paris? Leaving France.'   
'Yeah.' she replies shortly. They're quiet and it's not awkward – they've been trough too much together to have awkward scilence hanging between the two of them. The scilence is full of confessions, and she wants to protect her face with her hands to shield herself from their attacks.  
One second he's staring at the Eifell tower on the horizon, and the other he's kissing her. It's a short peck on the lips, a kind that reveals that he doesn't expect her to kiss him back. He breaks the contact before she can react and buries his face into her shoulder in the way a cat would. 'I had to do it. Once, before I lose you.' his whisper gets lost in her neck.   
'I'm sorry.' Marinette finally manages to choke out. 'For not loving you enough.'   
'I'm used to it.' his tone is nonchalant, but his words are accusing. She takes a deep breath and the moment of tension disappears.   
'I should really get going now. My prom is happening, like, right now.' he gives her a half-hearted grin and leans in to kiss her hand like he used to do when they were younger and happier.  
'Yeah, mine too.' she takes a deep breath. This is happening right now. She. Is. Leaving, and there's so much they haven't said to each other: she hadn't told him that she would maybe love him if it wasn't for Adrien, that she wouldn't be able to make it out of what happened without him, they hadn't shared their secret identities with each other, and it will be over in a heartbeat.   
'Goodbye, Milady.' he stands on the edge of the rooftop and extends his staff, ready to jump into the darkness. She joines him, throwing the wire of her yo-yo towards the nearby chimney. She almost leaves, but not without a goodbye.  
'Goodbye, Chat Noir.' she says. He looks at her expectantly, waiting for a heartbreaking and dramatic parting from a hollywood movie. There isn't one. She smiles and jumps, and in a moment all he can see is a red dot in the sky.  
He smiles.  
:.:.:.:.:  
Marinette stands on the edge of the dance floor with a glass of clear drink her hand. There are lights and colors and darkness around her and her classmates dancing and Alya's clinging to her arm, urging her to go and talk to Adrien. She's quite sure that he wouldn't turn her down, he's a little drunk from the looks of it and she's (in her own opinion) fairly attractive in her pink polka dots dress.  
'What the hell, I'm going to do it.' she says, and ignores Alya's excited squeal. She doesn't do it because of her – she does it because she doesn't want to leave things untold with both Chat Noir and Adrien. She would be losing both of them tomorrow. She approaches him, elbowing trough the dancers and finds him laughing.   
'Hey, Adrien.' she says, feeling the blush creep into her cheeks.   
'Oh, hey Marinette.' he smiles widely when he notices her – she can't see it in the dark, but his smile is awfully forced. 'Wanna dance?'  
She grins and takes his hand. Instead of a cliche marching to the rythm of the music they twirl in a wierd version of waltz – she's sure that she looks like the happiest person alive, and Chat slips out of her mind.   
'So, what's your plan?' he asks as he twirls her. 'Tomorrow, our life starts, Marinette!'  
'I don't know.' she admits, unable to stop her cheeks from smiling. 'I kinda wanted to pursue my career in fashion design, but I don't think that's going to work out for me.'  
'Oh.' he says. Marinette waits for him to comfort her, praise her work like he did a long ago, but he doesn't.   
'And you?' she asks. 'Are you going to continue your modelling career?'  
He shrugs. 'I don't know. I'm gonna be eighteen next month, maybe I'll continue doing it for another couple of months till I make some money and then' he pauses. 'who knows? Only the stars are the limit!'  
The song ends, and his grip on her waist loosens. His pear green eyes are sparkling for a seconds, and then he says 'Good luck, Marinette. See you around.'  
'I don't think so.' she frowns. 'I'm leaving. Tomorrow.'  
'Oh.' Adrien says. 'Where?'  
'London.' she bites her lip.  
'Cool.' he smiles in a way that resembles his catalog smile.   
'Hey, Adrien-' she starts. For the first time the stars are aligning and the words come to her naturally. She's going to tell him everything, she's going to tell him she loves him-'  
'I know.' his hand lingers on her waist for another second and then he pulls back and untangles their fingers. His eyes are knowing and she realizes that he's felt heartbreak just like her, followed by the realization that he's felt it for someone else. But that doesn't matter now when he's smiling at her.  
'Good luck in life, Marinette.' he says. She expects some sort of a heartbreaking and dramatic parting from a hollywood movie, but there isn't one. She waves at him with just her fingers and he disappears in the crowd, and in a moment, all she can see is the black of his shirt in the crowd.   
She smiles.


End file.
